The Adventure of Four
by jedwards
Summary: One from Kalos. One from Kanto. One from Johto. One from Hoenn. Four new Pokemon trainers; Jay, Axel, Liz, and Kayla are from very different worlds and all have very different personalities, but they end up exploring the Hoenn Region as one team. This story is based off the events of Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.
1. The New Guys in Town

**Hello! This is my first story I have ever written! I've always wanted to write a Pokemon adventure story, so I decided to base it off of the new games: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. This story will sort of mix the events of Alpha Sapphire and the Pokemon Emerald, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my four own characters: Jay, Axel, Liz, and Kayla. Axel and Liz are based off of Brenden and May respectively for family relationship purposes.**

**The Adventure of Four**

Prologue

**Part 1: Jay**

My name is Jay Edwards. I'm 16, and lived in the Kalos region all my life. It was great there. I'd bore you with more details if I was still there. Unfortunately, I'm not. Which sucks. I hate change more than you can fathom. My dad is making us leave because some dumb professor in the dumb Hoenn region needed some more dumb assistants. Not that I think my dad is dumb, I just think that his reason for making mom and I move too is dumb. Not only are we leaving our home behind, but almost all of our stuff too! My parents said they wanted new stuff for a new life. They only thing they are letting me bring is my best friend, Spike. Spike was my first and only Pokemon, and he's a kick ass Chespin. I wouldn't leave Kalos without him. We leave for Hoenn in just under a month. I just hope I'll see Kalos again one day.

So now, here I am, saying goodbyes to Kalos, and greeting ready for our new hom in Littleroot Town. Well here we go.

**Part 2: Liz**

Hi, my name is Elizabeth Birch! But you can just call me Liz. Im 16, and I'm the daughter of the great Professor Birch of the Hoenn region. I live in an awesome place called Littleroot Town. I help my dad out with his lab work a lot, and I can't wait for the day when I can finally get my own pokemon and help my dad with his fieldwork. I'll be able to get my pokemon in a just about a month actually! I don't know who I'm going to pick yet, but I hope one of them will match my personality! I also heard that we are getting some new neighbors soon, and can't wait to meet them.

So, here I am, in my dad's lab waiting eagerly for my adventure to take place.

**Part 3: Axel**

The name's Axel. My real name is Alexander Smith, but if you feel inclined to call me that, I'll feel inclined to punch your teeth out. I'm 16 as of now, and can't wait to get away from all of life's drama and onto the road. Anyway, my mom and I are on my way to Hoenn from Johto. We are moving there cause my dad got an offer to be a gym leader there. My dad is a pokemon fanatic, so he would never say no to an offer like that, so he went off about a month ago, and now we follow in suit. We don't even get to move to the city his gym is located in either. Petalburg city would have been way better than the dump called Littleroot we are supposed to move to. Hopefully I can get away there. I plan to go away from Littleroot Town with my partner, Blaze, my Cyndaquil, by going on one of those "journey's" you hear everyone talking about.

So, here I am, packing up my stuff, ready to leave it all behind.

**Part 4: Kayla**

Hello, my name is Kayla Silph. Yes, as in Silph Co. I'm the daughter of the president of Silph Co. I'm 16, and on my way to a region called Hoenn for a trip to see how other companies operate. I'll be leaving in two or three months to visit the legendary Devon Corporation in Rustboro City, where Steven Stone will take me on a tour and show me how Devon operates. Normally people might be suspicious of me, due to my family, but Mr. Stone isn't that kind of person. He realized that the trip isn't about stealing corporate secrets, it's about teaching me how to be a successful inventor and business leader, which is all I can ask to be. All I'm taking with me is some clothes, my prototype and blueprint, a notebook, and my two partners, Ember and Shadow. I got Ember, my Charmander from professor Oak when he was teaching me advanced sciences, and I got Shadow, my Zorua as a gift from my father on my 10th birthday. He said he received from a professor in Unova with another tree name I don't remember of the top of my head. Seriously, do all of these professors have to be trees?

So, here I am, tinkering with my inventions in my room, anticipating my trip to Devon Corp.

**Chapter 1: The New Guys in Town (Jay)**

"How do you feel, honey?"

Terrible, I thought, but aloud I said, "I feel okay, I guess. Is dad still at the lab?"

My mom replied, "Yes, he hasn't gotten back from meeting the professor yet. He should be home soon though."

Our family just arrived in Littleroot Town, after traveling a few days after we landed in Hoenn. So far, the only intriguing the about the region is new pokemon. I miss Kalos so much. The flight over made me realize how far away Hoenn actually is. I couldn't get back if I tried. I'm stuck here.

My dad has already left to go help the professor, without even bothering to help set up our new stuff. What a great father. He is always work before family. At least in this house I got a bigger room. Woo hoo...

"Why don't you go see if any of the neighbors are out? I know you don't like meeting new people, but I hear that another boy your age has moved in next door from Johto, so you might be really good friends."

My mom was really trying to make me uncomfortable. To make me comfortable. Wait, what? Still, I refuse to do it. I need a quick excuse.

"But what about all of the stuff? Don't you still need help?"

"Well, your room is already all set up because I know you can't stand empty spaces, and the moving pokemon can help me finish the rest. So, go, make some new friends."

Damn, she got me. If I make another excuse, she'll know I'm avoiding this. Well played mom.

"Well, I'm taking Spike with me then."

I know she hates when I bring Spike to meet new people. This just might work.

"That's a great idea! It will show that you're from Kalos, and you can show them some of the native pokemon from there!"

What?! She's completely fine with it! She is determined. There's no way around it then.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Great, I'll see you around dinner! You should also swing by the lab and say hi to the professor and you father."

Great. More social interactions with people I don't know. "Okay, I'll see you later then. Spike, come on out!"

I released Spike from his Pokeball, and we headed out.

"Chespin, che!"

"I know buddy, it's a really different place. Ugh, why is it so hot here?"

Spike and I walked over to one of the next door houses, which had a moving truck next to it.

This must be the Johto kid, I thought. I hope he is nice.

I rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door.

"Oh, hello! My name is Mrs. Smith. We just moved here from Johto. And who are you?"

Alright, calm and collected now. Don't screw it up. Be cool. "My name is Jay Edwards. My family just moved here from Kalos. And this is Spike, my Chespin."

"Chespin!"

"Oh, how nice to meet you! We have a son about your age, I'm sure he'd love to meet you. Alex, come down to meet our neighbors!"

Nice! I nailed the intro, so did Spike, they have a son my age, his name is Alex, that's a nice name, I hope he is a good person.

An angry voice yelled from inside the house.

"Why? I'm leaving soon anyway. And secondly, my name is not Alex! It's Axel! Get it right!"

Oh no. Oh no. The son calls himself Axel. I've heard rumors of bike gang people in Johto. Oh no. This isn't going to end well for us.

"Fine. But Axel doesn't sound nearly as nice as Alex. But you will come down to meet your neighbor, who has been waiting for you."

Oh no.

"Fine. If that scrub hasn't run off by the time I get downstairs, I'll talk to him."

Oh no.

Mrs. Smith turned to me. "I'm sorry for his behavior, he is still mad that he had to leave Johto. So please, forgive him."

"Um, uh, okay."

"Pin"

Axel came into view. He was about 6'1", had short jet black hair, fair skin, and light blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket over it. He had a pair of silverish Vans on, and he had a necklace with a bullet on the end. He was very muscular as well. And also very, very intimidating.

"So I guess the scrub had enough guts to stick around. I respect that. What's your name?"

"J-Jay. And this is Spike, my Chespin. We are from Kalos."

"Chespin!" Spike was completely unfazed by Axel.

"I'll give you two some space," said Mrs. Smith.

Uh oh.

"Looks like your Chespin had the right idea, scrub. I can respect that. I guess it's only fair I show you my Pokemon. Blaze, come out."

A Cyndaquil was released from the Pokeball in Axel's jacket.

"Quil!"

"Whoa, that's a Cyndaquil! Awesome, I've never seen one before! How long have you had one?"

For some reason, seeing this new pokemon made Axel seem a lot less scary, and a lot more fascinating.

Axel also seemed taken aback by my new confidence. "For about a year now. But my dad never let me go out and train, he just let me have Blaze as a pet. But we aren't restrained by him now. We are leaving soon, to get stronger... You seem like a different person than I thought you were, scrub. What changed?"

"I love seeing new Pokemon. But I never really got the chance to go out and explore with Spike because I wasn't motivated enough. Well, I have to go see my dad at professor Birch's lab, cause he had to become a dumb assistant and move us, but I'll see you around hopefully!"

Axel just stared at me for a second, then collected himself "Yea... I'll see you around, scrub." Axel and Blaze went back inside.

"That went better than I thought it would," I said to myself.

"Chespin, pin" Spike seemed to agree.

"Alright, now to the lab."

* * *

><p>Once Spike and I got to the lab, I realized that it was a lot smaller than I thought it was. It was only slightly larger than our new house. I was expecting something grand, like Professor Sycamore's lab, and this fell way short. We moved so my dad could work for this?!<p>

Spike and I entered the lab. I saw a few people, most were just random assistants, but three stood out to me. My father was the first, who was admiring the lab like it was a palace of gold. The second was the professor, who also didn't live up to expectations. He just seemed like an overweight man in his forties, who wore a lab coat over his regular home clothes. The third person was much more intriguing. She was a girl about my age, and she was pretty. And I mean really pretty. She was about 5'7" with long, straight light brown hair. She had fair, smooth skin and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a red skirt with a pair of black bike shorts underneath. She had a gray t-shirt with a red vest (like a pokemon ranger's vest) with a black collar on. She had a gray pair of hiking boots on with long black socks that went up past her knees, very similar to his friend Serena in Kalos. She had a green and white backpack by her side too.

The attractive girl was the first to notice us, Spike more than me.

"Oh wow! What pokemon is that?" She ran up to us and crouched down by Spike.

"That's my Chespin, Spike." I said this to her, but she still didn't look at me.

"Chespin!" Spike gave a mock salute. I sighed.

"Oh, he is soooo adorable!" She reached out to pet him, not realizing that his spines would stiffen if she did.

"Wait! Avoid the-

"Ow!"

"-Spines."

The girl had quickly retracted her hand, which a little prick in it from Spike.

"I named him Spike for a reason."

"Yea, I see that now. It's my fault for not asking first. Sorry."

"I'm just glad he is a grass type and not a poison type, otherwise he'd be a mass murderer. My name is Jay."

The girl laughed and stood up. "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz. I'm the daughter of the professor. Nice to meet you! What pokemon did you say Spike was?"

My first though was how could that old man spawn something so beautiful? The mom must have been gorgeous. Then I answered the question.

"Spike is a Chespin."

"A Chespin! But I've never heard of those being around here. We did you find him?"

"Spike and I are both from the Kalos region. We just moved here, my dad now works with your dad. Chespin are one the Kalos regions starter pokemon."

Liz seemed baffled by this. "Whoa, you guys are from Kalos? What's it like there? What are the Pokemon like?"

Before I could answer Liz's questions, my father and the professor came over.

"Jay! How are you? How has the moving gone? Are you guys finished?" My father seemed like he cares, but he doesn't care enough to actually come home and check.

"I'm good. We aren't done yet, but mom sent me to make sure you were coming home tonight. You are, right?"

My dad winced. "Sorry champ, I won't be home tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow for lunch!"

"Ah, okay." Typical. He certainly won't be back for lunch. "Well, I guess I'll go tell mom." I started to head out when someone called.

"Jay, wait! I have something for you!"

I turned around to see the professor getting something. I walked back over.

"My name is Professor Birch. I saw you had a Chespin with you! Do you mind if I take a picture?"

"No, go ahead. Spike loves cameras."

"Great!" Spike smiled and flexed for the camera as Birch took pictures. "Have you ever thought about going on a journey?"

I was taken aback by the question. "To be honest, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"I'm in need of someone to help me fill this device that was given to me by professor Oak. It's called a PokeDex. It records all of the different type of pokemon you see. I am looking for somebody to explore the region to fill this device up and help-"

"Hey, scrub! Didn't realize you would still be here. Well that makes things easier."

Axel walked up next to me and looked at the professor. "Alright, I'll be your explorer. But I don't feel like learning how to use that weird pokemon diary thing, and that's where you come in scrub. You up for traveling with me around the region?"

The professor, Liz, and my dad all looked baffled.

"Jay, do you know this person?" My dad asked.

"Yea, his name is Axel, he just moved here from Johto."

The professor seemed to recognize home now.

"Oh, you must be Alexander, Norman's kid! It's nice to meet you!"

"First off, my name is Axel, not 'Alexander', secondly, yes you're right. So, are we good here?"

"No we are not!" Liz exclaimed. Everyone turned to face her. "You both can't just walk in here and steal my adventure from me! I was supposed to go off and fill the PokeDex!"

"Sorry about ya, but first come, first serve! Alright, let's get ready Jay."

"Wait a sec Axel." Axel turned to face me. "Why can't we all go? I mean, there's nothing stopping all three of us from going."

Axel started to say something, then stopped.

"All right, scrub. You can bring your new friend. But if she's too slow, we are leaving her."

"Please. You two are the ones who will drag me down. I've been preparing for this day for a long time." Liz said.

Professor Birch spoke up. "Alright then. Axel, Jay, Liz. You all want to help me fill up the PokeDex, by going on a journey. Well, I need to give you all something first. I can't let anyone go out on a journey without giving them a pokemon, regardless of whether they have on already. So, I'll go get them. Liz can you explain the choices to Jay and Axel?"

"Sure. We have three types available, Grass, Fire, and Water. Treeko is our grass type. Torchic is our fire type. Mudkip is our water type."

"Treeko! Dibs! I call dibs on Treeko!" I couldn't say it fast enough.

Both Axel and Liz looked at me.

"Ok, Treeko's yours. Don't kill me over it, scrub."

"Why Treeko? You already have an awesome grass type." Spike blushed at this.

"I really love grass type pokemon. They are my favorite. There isn't a bad grass type out there. So I know I will be good friends with Treeko. I hate two things a lot: change and awkward situations. And if there has to be change, then I'm going to try my hardest not to make it awkward."

Axel and Liz just looked at me like I had grown a third eye.

"You guys are looking at me like I'm a new person. Don't tell me you thought that I was just a whiney person that didn't have any good talents or qualities. That would just be low of you."

"Uhh... Of course not..." Liz stammered.

"You have impressed me many times today scrub. That was no exception." Axel said.

"On that note, I think I'll take Torchic. I always thought they were cute." Liz said.

"Then I'll guess I'll take Mudkip." Axel seemed satisfied with his choice.

Professor Birch came out with the three Pokemon. "Have you all decided yet?"

"Yea," we said in unison.

"I choose Treeko!"

"I'm taking Torchic."

"Mudkip is with me."

The professor then proceeded to let the pokemon out, and handed us their respective pokeballs.

And oh my god, Treeko was so swag! He was like a gecko (my favorite animal) that was a grass type (my favorite type)! Now, what to name him...

"I know, I'll name you Gecko! It's perfect!"

Both Liz and Axel paused to stare.

"Jay, I thought you said you loved grass types," said Liz.

"I do!"

"Then why would you name it something stupid like that? That's like me naming my Mudkip, Muddy."

"What's the problem with that?"

Both Liz and Axel sighed.

"Come on, scrub, I thought you were better than this. You're not supposed to name something what it is."

"Fine. Well, how about Gilmer then? That's a real name!"

Liz shook her head. "That sounds like a name you would give to an inanimate object in a video game. Chose something else."

"Ugh. You two are impossible to please... What about... Um... Oh! I got it! What about Chad? Does that meet your 'name standards'?"

"Yea, it does actually. That's a real name, that you might give a very strong Hispanic guy. Even though Treeko's not Spainish, I think it still fits," Liz said.

"Alright!" I turned to Treeko. "What do you think? Is that fine with you?"

Treeko gave me a slight nod, like a complete badass.

"So you name critiques, what did you name your pokemon?"

Axel spoke first. "Meet Shaun, my new partner." Shaun gave a big, goofy smile.

"And this is Taylor, my Torchic!" Taylor (who is a female) blushed a little and scooted behind Liz.

"Those are all great names," said the professor. "Now I recommend you head to Petalburg City first, and talk to one of my good friends there. I'll tell him you're on your way. He will help you make a goal for your journey."

"Great. Now listen up you two. Get packed and get some sleep, cause we are leaving tomorrow morning." Axel seemed ready to leave now, but I guess he was just being kind to us.

"Alright! I guess I'll see you both tomorrow then! I'll meet you by the entrance to the route then! Come on Spike, Chad. Let's go!"

We then walked back to our new house, and I told a lot about myself to Chad on the way back.

So now, I packed all I had and went to bed.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Well, I hope you liked it so far! More Chapter's will come out soon, but they will slow down as winter break ends.**

**If you have any comments, suggestions, questions, or criticisms, please let me know!**

**jedwards, signing off.**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Merry Christmas! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday break, because I know I am. I want to thank CaptSpeed for being the first follower of this story, I really appreciate it. I've got a lot more to tell, but I will save that for the bottom, so make sure to read that! Now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own my four own characters: Jay, Axel, Liz, and Kayla. Axel and Liz are based off of Brenden and May respectively for family relationship purposes.**

**Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins (Liz) **

Sunlight filtered through my bedroom window, rudely waking me up.

"Uhg… why don't I get blinds for that window? I could have slept in more, I didn't have anything to- Oh no. Ahhhhhhh!"

Crap! I forgot to set my alarm! On the one day I really had to be ready on time! Oh man, I hope Jay and Axel waited for me!

I threw on some clothes, put some deodorant on, grabbed my bag, and ran down the stairs. I sprinted to the fridge, snagged my lunch and water bottle, and was out the-

"Liz, where are you going? You are rarely even up this early, and never ready to fly out the door."

Crap! I knew I forgot something last night! I didn't tell mom I was leaving!

"Uhh, I've got to go mom, ask dad about! He knows!" And with that I left my baffled mother and ran towards the meeting spot.

* * *

><p>I saw Jay and Axel at the entrance to Route 101. Jay seemed to be looking for something, and appeared to be distressed, while Axel was tapping his foot impatiently, staring at Route 101. Both of them had their Pokemon out, and they were all playing together.<p>

I ran over to them, waving. "I'm really sorry guys, I forgot to set my alarm and over slept!"

Jay and Axel turned to face me. Jay looked really relieved, and Axel just looked irritated.

"You're just lucky that your admirer over here wouldn't let me leave without you." Axel pointed his thumb at Jay.

Jay blushed at this. "It wasn't just me! You agreed to wait because you thought the professor gave her some stuff for us all to share!"

"Well was I wrong Liz?"

I sighed. "No, you're right. My dad gave me 9 Pokeballs, and 3 potions to share between us."

"See? I don't wait for things that aren't guaranteed. And I wasn't passing up free stuff, cause we aren't exactly rich."

Jay started to make a counter statement, but then stopped himself. "Alright. Let's get going then."

Axel turned to look at me. "Next time, I'm not waiting."

"There won't be a next time."

"We will see about-"

"Guys! Stop bickering! We are all here now, and that's what matters. This journey WILL be pleasant and free of tensions!" Jay seemed really adamant about that.

"Calm down Scrub. I'll play nice, so long as she doesn't hold me back."

I rolled my eyes. I hate it when he assumes I'm just deadweight. I can hold my own! Although this morning didn't help my case.

"Okay. Then let's go. Our first destination is Oldale Town. It's not far. We should make it there by lunch unless we move really slow. We can can get an inventory on our supplies there."

"Lead the way Scrub."

I looked at Jay as we walked. Spike had climbed on top of his head, and Chad was walking right next to him. He's a really peculiar person, I thought. Standing at about 5'6", he had long curly brown hair that covered his ears and forehead. He was white, and he didn't tan well, cause he had a red tint to his arms. He had some minor acne on his face, and a little bit of facial hair. He wore a pair of black sneakers and tan cargo shorts with a plain green loose fitting tshirt on. But what was really unique about him was his eyes. They were an emerald green and just incredible to look at.

"So Liz, do you have any pokemon?" Jay asked.

"Yea, I have Taylor. Did you forget about last night?"

"No, I mean other than Taylor. I had Spike before I got Chad, and Axel had Blaze before he got Shaun."

"Oh." I could feel myself blushing. "Umm... Well, no."

Axel laughed.

"Hey, shut up! It's not funny!"

Axel turned to look at me. He had put on a pair of mirrored aviator style sunglasses since we left. "It is actually. You told me that we would hold you back before you actually had a pokemon. Ha! You wouldn't have made it out here if it wasn't for your dad giving us all new Pokemon."

I could really feel myself blushing now.

"Come on Axel, cut it out. No awkward allowed on this journey, and that includes between you and Liz. So what if she didn't have a pokemon. She has Taylor now, that's all that matters."

That marks twice Jay has stopped Axel from tearing me apart in an argument. I'm going to have to thank him later when Axel isn't around.

"Come on! Nobody else sees that? Fine, let's just keep walk-"

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Something red and spiky just came out of the grass, and it was terrifying!

Both Jay and Axel spun around to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" asked Jay, dead serious.

I pointed at the reason of my terror, only to take a closer look and realize it was a startled Wurmple. I sighed in relief, and then realized it was my first wild Pokemon encounter!

"Alright then, let's keep going." Axel started to walk forward.

Both Jay and I looked at Axel.

"What?! I'm gonna have a battle! We can't leave!" I shouted.

"She's got a point Axel. This is the first wild encounter we have had. It's not something you just run away from." Jay commented.

Axel pointed. "That Wurmple doesn't feel the same. Look."

I turned around, and the Wurmple was gone.

"Ahh! No! Axel, why did you distract me?!" I really didn't like this guy.

"Calm down. You ever hear the expression 'Don't buy the first one you see'? That was only a Wurmple, there are millions out here. We will find another one, I guarantee it. Also, Wurmple aren't the best pokemon out there. To put it lightly. They evolve into Beautifly or Dustox, and you can't choose which, plus, they are both lacking in good stats all around. Wurmple don't even give you a lot of experience when you beat them."

Jay and I stared at Axel. "How could you possibly know all of that from a Pokemon you just saw?" I asked.

Axel waved his hands at us. "Maaaagic! Just cause it was your first time seeing a Wurmple in the wild doesn't mean I haven't seen a Wurmple before."

I was bewildered. "But how did you know?"

"I'm going to be the best battler out there, and that means I need to know all about Pokemon and their strengths and weaknesses. While you two were fretting over what to pack last night, I did my research on a bunch of Hoenn's native Pokemon. Now, let's get moving again. I don't want to be here all day." Axel started forward again.

Jay looked at me and shrugged, then started to walk again.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I murmured to myself.

* * *

><p>"Look, there's Oldale Town! Spike, Chad, I'll race you there!" Jay took off running, Chad following close behind, and Spike farther behind.<p>

Axel broke out into a sprint. "Don't get left behind!" Axel shouted over his shoulder.

"Uhg! Guys, wait for me!" I shouted as I started running forward.

"You… guys… are… awful… Never… do… that.. again…" I said to Axel and Jay when I caught up with then.

"Looks like someone needs to get in shape! Ha!" Axel said.

"Axel, stop making fun of her. Even if a Slowpoke could beat her in a race." Jay and Axel high fived. Axel laughed some more, and then Jay looked down and blushed a little.

"You guys suck."

"I'm sorry Liz. But the joke was right there! I had to take it!" Jay said.

"Fine… Ugh, seriously though, you guys are fast! Give me a head start next time."

"Sounds good. Now, let's stop by the Pokemon Center to sit down for lunch. Then we can check to make sure we have enough supplies until our next destination, which we can discuss over lunch. To the Pokemon Center!" Jay started to run again then stopped. "Oh yea. Take your head start Liz."

I was about to make a complaint about running again, but Axel said something first.

"Wait, what do you mean 'lunch in the Pokemon Center'? I thought this is going to be an outdoor trip."

I spoke up. "It is. We will have plenty of opportunities to eat in the great outdoors, but I don't know about you two, I prefer not to sweat when I eat. So let's take the opportunity to eat inside while we can."

"Exactly my thought. Alright, let's go!" Jay forgot to give me a head start again, because he was already running for the Pokemon Center.

Axel and I sighed at the same time, him for eating inside, me for running.

* * *

><p>When Axel and I got there, Jay was already at a table with Spike and Chad, waving us over.<p>

"I'll give it to him… He's fast." Axel said, out of breath.

"You are not wrong," I replied. Axel and I then walked over to Jay.

"Hey! What took you guys so long? I guess it doesn't matter, you're here now. First thing's first, look at the menu, see what you want. Since we are now registered trainers, any meal under $15 is free. Speaking of which, I already got all of our registration things set up, just go over to the front desk, tell them your name and then they will ask you for your birthday, and take your picture. And boom! You will have your official Trainer Card! By the time you get, back the food should be ready, and we can talk about where we will go next. Alright, what do you want?"

Axel recovered from Jay's assault of instructions first. "I'll take the Jalapeno Burger, no lettuce, no tomato, no onion, extra BBQ sauce. And a side of fries. Got that?"

Jay looked up for a sec and repeated it to himself, then nodded. "Got it. Now go get in line by the front desk. Liz, you're up."

Oh shoot! I hadn't even looked at the menu! "Uhh… I'll take that salad!" I pointed to a random salad on the menu.

Jay gave me a weird look and then shrugged. "Alright then. Now, go get in line!"

"Sounds good! Thanks for having this all planned out Jay!"

Jay blushed. "No problem. I like having things planned out, it calms me in a weird sort of way."

I laughed. "If you say so. Well I certainly appreciate it." I left to go get in line.

I got behind Axel in the longest line I had ever seen. I looked at the name of the line we were waiting in. It read "New Trainer registration".

"Oh man. At this rate, we won't make it back before the food!" I told Axel.

"You're right about that. Hey, how about you wait in line, and I-"

"No."

"It was worth a shot."

"Excuse me! Would you two happen to be Liz Birch and… Uh… Axel Smith?"

Axel and I looked over, surprised. We saw Nurse Joy waving us over.

"Yea, that's us." I replied.

"Great! Could you two come over here to complete your registration?"

I started to ask a question, but Axel dragged me over before I could ask anything.

"Hey!" I protested.

"If this means we don't have to wait in that line, then we are doing it."

Nurse Joy smiled at us as we arrived. "Alright, let's get you your license! I'll need both of your birthdays."

"May 3rd," I said.

"December 10th," said Axel.

"Wonderful! Could I please check in your Pokemon while you are here."

"Sure," I said as I handed over Taylor's pokeball.

"Here," Axel said as he returned Blaze and Shaun to their balls and handed them over.

"Great, now I'll need to take your pictures. Sir, we will need you to take your glasses off for the picture."

"Fine." Axel removed his shades.

"Perfect! Now if you will follow me to the camera." Nurse Joy then walked Axel and I over to the camera.

"Alright, uh... Axel? You are up first. Stand on the X and smile for the camera!"

Axel walked over and stood on the X, but definitely didn't smile.

Nurse Joy took the picture, and then sighed. "I can never get the boys to smile. Oh well. You are free to go, Liz you are up next."

"Woo! Food, here I come!" Axel ran out into the lobby area to get to our table.

I walked over and did exactly what Nurse Joy told me.

Nurse Joy took the picture, and then gave me a thumbs up.

"You're all set!" Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks! Hey, how come that line was so long?" I asked.

"Today's actually one of our busiest days. That and the fact that registration takes quite a long time. The forms are not fun to fill out. You've got a good friend."

I was baffled. How could have Jay had time to wait in line and fill out the form? We didn't take that long. "How did Jay do it so quick?"

"He had your forms ready when he came in. He just didn't know your birthdays, and couldn't have your pictures taken without you being here. He also paid for the three of you as well."

"Paid? I thought these licenses were free!"

"No we put a $50 initial fee on them, and a $10 annual fee as well. He has the three of you signed up for the 2 years. We can't just have anybody be able to walk up and start catching wild pokemon. That would be madness. Of course we do offer financial support for trainers who can't afford it."

What? Why would Jay do that... "Are meals under $15 free for trainers?"

Nurse Joy looked baffled. "No, where'd you here that from?"

"Just a rumor I heard. Thanks for everything Nurse Joy!" I walked out, and headed towards our table.

Why would Jay make it seem that it didn't take a lot of work to get us registered, and why would he lie about free meals? I can't figure it out... I'm going to have to ask him when Axel's not around.

"Liz! What took you so long? They they did you give you any trouble?" Jay asked as I got to the table.

"No, nothing like that. I just asked Nurse Joy a few questions that's all."

"Lame!" Axel said while practically inhaling his burger.

Jay looked worried for a split second, but quickly recovered. "Your salad is ready Liz!"

I sat down, and got ready to eat. Then I looked at my meal. Anchovies! Aw, crap. Out of all the salads, this is what I ordered! This is not my day.

I must have visibly cringed, because Jay spoke up. "Did I get something wrong? That's what you ordered, right?"

"Oh no, you're fine. I just didn't see it came with anchovies."

"Oh, shoot. I'm sorry. Do you want to switch with me? I don't mind, and I haven't started yet."

I looked over at Jay's plate. It was a grilled chicken sandwich with fries on the side. And man, it looked good.

"Are you sure?"

Jay nodded. "Yea, I actually don't mind anchovies."

"All right then..." I said as we switched our plates.

"I'll give it to you Jay," Axel said while munching on some fries, "this was a better idea than eating what we packed."

"Thanks! I thought we could use a good meal before we hit the road." Jay replied. He looked down at the gross salad and gulped.

"Alright! That's enough of that!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the salad back. "I'm sorry Jay, it's really nice that you offered to switch, but it would be cruel of me to make you eat that. I'll go get another one. I'll be back in a minute." I left before Jay could protest.

I walked back to the table, now with a fresh chicken sandwich. Axel appeared to be finished, while Jay was still eating.

"Liz! I'm sorry about the whole salad fiasco, it's my fault," Jay said.

"What are you talking about? I was the one who ordered without thinking, how could that be your fault? You did everything to the best of your ability," I replied.

Axel cut in. "Well, while you two continue your endless stream of apologies, I have to take a leak. I'll be back in a few." And with that Axel left.

I spoke up. "Hey, Jay."

"Yea?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Jay blushed. "For what? I haven't done anything good yet."

"Are you kidding? You had my back when Axel was attacking me, you planned out our trip, and you paid for us! That's a lot of good things!"

Jay looked appalled. "Uhh… what do you mean paid for you? Everything was free!"

"Nurse Joy had a different opinion on that. Why did you lie about having to pay?"

Jay sighed. "Well, Axel wasn't right when he said we weren't rich. We kinda are. My parents a very successful to say the least. Even though my dad is a scientest, he is a very smart investor. And my mom is a great business manager. They make a LOT of money combined. The problem was that they didn't really have a lot of down time, and the down time they had was spent maintaining our house and sleeping. I don't blame them, they still love me very much, I just don't see the joy in living a life like that. So when I told my mom about the trip last night, she thought it was a great way for me to have fun and offered to 'fund' our trip. They are covering almost all our expenses. But my parents did give me a few invaluable skills when they were with me, one being wise spending. They didn't get where they were because they were careless with money. One of the reasons I didn't tell you, no offense, is because if you knew how much money we actually have, you wouldn't know what to do with it. So… yea. That's why."

What?! I was completely shocked. Jay was a rich boy?! "You're seriously rich?!"

"Yea, that's the reaction I wasn't looking for… A lot of people treat me differently after they know that. I was hoping to avoid that awkwardness during this journey."

While I was shocked, I understood what Jay meant. "I'm sorry Jay. I know what you mean. Being the daughter of a pokemon professor, everyone expects me to be a Pokemon Master, or at least know a lot about them. The thing is, I'm not and I don't. To be perfectly honest, I'm actually afraid of a majority of Pokemon. But that's why I've been wanting to do this. To be able to live up to the title of being the daughter of a pokemon professor."

Jay nodded. "And that's precisely why I like Axel."

"Wait, what? How'd you get that from what I just said?"

"Axel is completely unbiased towards people. He treats everyone equally, even if that means being... not nice to everyone."

I scoffed. "Not nice puts it lightly."

Jay conitued speaking. "He doesn't treat me like I'm a rich kid, and he certainly doesn't treat you special because of your dad."

"What a great guy."

"What's that about being a great guy?" Axel asked as he walked over to the table.

"Oh we were just talking about every person that's not you," I replied sarcastically.

"Whoa! That's some serious aggression! Did that Wurmple you met earlier teach you how to be that mean?"

"No, because some dic-"

"Alright, alright! Calm down you two. Now that Axel is back, we can talk about our next destination."

Dang it Jay! I felt like I could have won that argument!

"Fine," Axel said, "but what is there to discuss?"

"I'm glad you asked. We have two options about our next destination. We can go on Route 102, but we'll probably have to camp overnight, unless you want to go at my pace."

"Camp!" Axel and I said.

Jay laughed. "Okay then, if we camp out on route 102, we can make it to Petalburg City by lunch tomorrow, although we may not eat at the Pokemon Center to save some time."

I spoke up. "That sounds pretty good to me."

"What's the other option?" Axel asked.

"We could go North onto Route 103, but we would have to come back to Oldale Town, because Route 103 is a dead end for us."

"For us? What does that mean?" I asked.

"We actually can't get to most of Route 103, because it's across a river. And water plus all of our equipment equals no more journey. Until we all get a Pokemon that can use Surf, water is practically inaccessible."

Axel's frowned. "Well that sucks. Anyway, I vote for 103, even if we can't get across the river. We'll see if there is any new Pokemon there, and we can all train up and figure out our battle styles. It's a safe haven for training."

Axel made a valid point. "That sounds good too. I'm fine with either, although I'm never safe from your criticism Axel."

Axel laughed. "Damn straight! Jay, your opinion?"

Jay sighed. "I was hoping to bypass that Route for now, but you have a good point. We do need some training if we are going to be successful, and I can't imagine there will be any other trainers to bother us on the side of the river we are on. Alright, let's go get our pokemon, and then we will head out."

I coughed. "Jay, didn't you, uh, want to do some sort of inventory?"

Jay smiled. "I did that while you guys were getting your Trainer Cards. We are all good, except for the fact Liz needs some camping gear. Like a tent. And a sleeping bag."

Ah crap.

"That's okay, we can get those when we get back in town tonight. We won't rent a room to save some cash, but we will be back in town by dark," Jay said.

I sighed in relief. At least I wouldn't be sleeping directly under the stars tonight. "Let's go get our pokemon then!"

We all walked over to the Front Desk and asked for our pokemon back.

"Of course!" Nurse Joy said. "I'll be back in one moment."

When she came back, she handed us our pokeballs. "Thank you for stoping by! We hope to see you again!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I said as Jay and Axel started to walk out.

"Anytime," she said as I followed my companions.

"Spike, Chad, come on out!" Jay said as he released his pokemon.

"Chespin!"

"Tree!"

Both Chespin and Chad seemed refreshed and ready for action.

"Come out, Blaze, Shaun." Axel called as his pokemon were released.

"Quil!"

"Mudkip!"

Now it was my turn. "Taylor, let's go!" I released Taylor, who was still napping.

"What? Oh, come on!"

Jay and Axel laughed, and I joined in too. Sleeping Torchics were pretty funny.

We walked out of the Pokemon Center, and headed to the entrance of Route 103.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Ahhh. I felt good about that chapter. It helped me figure a lot of stuff out. Which brings me to my first topic, which are teams. I need some pokemon for our character's teams! I already have some filled, but I'm leaving it up to you guys to fill in the rest! Here's what I need:**

**Liz: 2 more that are not Grass or Flying types.**

**Axel: 2 more that are not Grass, Flying, or Dark types.**

**Kayla: 3 more that are Grass or Flying types.**

**I have already put Latias and Latios on teams, so please don't use those. Jay's team is already full! Sorry ! Please PM me or leave a review with your suggestions.**

**If you haven't realized yet, this story will change point of view every chapter. You will be able to tell by the name next to the chapter title. I realize that Jay, Axel, and Liz didn't get far this chapter, but I put a lot of character development and room for more into this chapter. Not a lot of plot yet, but that will come soon. Also, Kayla doesn't actually appear until Chapter 6. Sorry! It's just the way the story is designed.**

**Please, if you have any questions, comments, or feedback, leave a review down below! This story will also be posted on Lake Valor forums, but each chapter will be delayed a week to help promote growth here as well.**

**This is jedwards, signing off.**


End file.
